


Everything Changes

by daffodil729



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodil729/pseuds/daffodil729
Summary: Chin and Kono have left Hawaii.  Junior and Tani have joined Five-0.  Steve and Callie are planning a wedding.  The ohana is growing and changing, but the love's still there.  (Callie Series--Work 6)





	Everything Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 in any way. All recognizable characters and catchphrases are not my property.

**Chapter 1**

Steve McGarrett sat in one of the chairs in the backyard, lost in thought as he looked out at the ocean. Everything was changing, and he didn't know quite what to make of it. He was happy for Chin; he really was. Having his own task force in San Francisco was huge, and he knew Abby was happier there. Sara had adjusted well, Chin had told him. Even if he didn't agree with Kono's method of just disappearing, exactly, he understood her reasoning and what she was trying to do. She was making a difference. Steve hated that she'd left Adam behind just when it seemed like things were finally calming down for them, but he hoped they'd be able to work something out.

He sighed. He knew that just because they were no longer on the island didn't mean they weren't in his life, but sometimes it just felt like all people did was  _leave_  and—

His melancholy train of thought was broken by the sound of laughter coming from the house. He turned to see Callie and Danny on the lanai, tossing a tennis ball to Beau and talking. He couldn't help but smile. At least there were two people he could count on to never leave.

* * *

"This is going to be good, babe," Danny said when Steve walked into the kitchen. "I think this barbecue is going to be just what everyone needs. It's fusing the new with the old, forming new relationships. Callie will get to meet Tani." He nodded to himself as he chopped the carrots for the veggie tray. "It's going to be good."

"Yeah," Steve replied, snatching a carrot and leaning against the counter. "They're a good fit, don't you think?" Danny knew he was referring to the two new team members.

Danny snorted. "If by good fit, you mean exactly like you, then yes." Steve made a face, and Danny continued. "Nah, Junior's a little more… _calm_  than you are. Tani though? Definitely the female you." He laughed. "All that aside, though, yeah, they fit in well. I'm surprised, really. I thought it would be a lot harder for you to find the right people to fill those spots."

"Yeah. Me too."

"You do know that you chose people with problems, baggage, though, right? Broken toys, babe, broken toys. You just can't help yourself, can you?" He chuckled, then sobered, remembering what he'd told Tani the night he'd tried to convince her to join Five-0.  _That's the thing about Steve. He has the ability to show up in your life right when you need him. That's how it was for me. For Kono, Chin, Lou, Jerry. I can't explain it._

He shook his head. "You know, I don't tell you enough, but you're a good person. One of the best, actually. And I'm glad you chose me to be your partner. You changed my life, you know?"

Steve bumped Danny's shoulder as he grabbed another carrot. "Aww, Danno. Thanks."

Danny bumped him back. "Shut up, you goof."

* * *

There was a hesitant knock on the gate at the side yard and Callie heard an unsure, "Hello?"

Tani normally prided herself on being extremely self-confident, but she was a little out of her element here. She knew that her boss often hosted barbecues and dinners, but this was her first, and it was her first time meeting Callie, too. She wasn't sure why, but she nervous to meet her boss' fiancee. Though she didn't normally care what people thought, she desperately wanted this woman to like her.

"Hi!" Callie said, smiling widely as she opened the gate. "You must be Tani, right? It's so good to finally meet you!" She quickly wrapped Tani in a warm, genuine hug.

Tani grinned at the brunette as they ended their embrace. "I am! And I'm assuming you're Callie Soon-to-be-McGarrett?"

Callie laughed. "Yes! Come on into the backyard."

"I've never been here before," Tani said, looking around curiously. "It's gorgeous." It really was. The grass was a lush green and perfectly trimmed, there were plants and flowers everywhere, and, of course, there was the beach. She wondered if Steve kept up with the yard work on his own or if he hired someone. 

Tani also took a minute to look at the woman walking beside of her. Jerry was right—Callie was beautiful and  _tiny._ She stood at five-one, a full foot shorter than Steve. Tani had a hard time picturing the two of them together. Steve was all legs and hard muscle and Callie was short and, for lack of a better word, soft. She was thin and fit, but not muscular. From what others had said, though, Callie was a firecracker. Tani guessed that if they didn't seem like a match physically, they matched perfectly in personality and looks.   _I bet their kids would be gorgeous_ , she thought to herself.  Yes, Steve was older than her and, yes, he was her boss, but she wasn't blind.  

"Is everyone else here?" Tani asked as they walked.

"Hmm," Callie thought. "Danny and his kids, Lou and his family, Junior, and Nalani are all here.  I'm not sure if Kamekona and Flippa are coming--Kame called earlier and said something about an emergency with one of the trucks."

The two strolled onto the lanai where the others were gathered. "Hey, Tani," Steve immediately greeted her, standing to give her a quick hug and offering her a drink.

"Um, sure, thanks. I'll have…" She took a quick look around to see what the others, especially the women, were drinking. "A beer?"

"Are you asking permission?" Steve asked, amused.

Tani stood still. "Uh, maybe?"

Steve rolled his eyes. He opened the cooler and pulled a bottle from it, wiping it on a towel and opening it before handing it to her.

"Thanks."

"Notice he didn't ask you what kind you wanted," Danny said. "Because here, there's only one kind of beer. That's all you're getting. If you want something different, you have to bring it yourself. Otherwise, it's Longboards all night. Now, liquor and wine, he has a wide and varied taste for and there are a ton of options, way more than enough. But beer? Nope."

"That's right," Steve said, not even bothering to deny Danny's accusation. "I'm making up for all those years when I was overseas and never had it. Deal with it. Or bring your own and stop drinking mine. That'd work too, Danno." He made a face at his partner.

"Boys," Callie admonished playfully, rolling her eyes.

Steve turned his attention to Tani. "I'm glad you came. You're welcome to do whatever." He motioned to the others. Some were swimming, some sitting and talking, Junior and Lou were playing horseshoes. "Beach towels are in there," he pointed to a bench that opened for storage, "and there are paddleboards and more chairs there." He pointed to the garage. "Drinks are in the cooler, there are snacks in the kitchen…We'll start dinner around seven. There's a bathroom down the hall to the left and there's a couple more upstairs.  There's sunscreen in a basket under the sink in the downstairs bath.  Just make yourself at home, okay? Is there anything else you need to know?"

Tani smiled. "No, I think you covered everything. You're some sort of host, boss."

"This time," Steve replied, grinning. "From now on, I just expect you to know without me having to say anything."

A warm feeling bloomed in her chest at the knowledge she had been accepted into this group.

"Got it, boss," she said, forcing the words past the lump in her throat.

"Join us, Tani," Renee said, motioning to a chair on the lanai.  Lou and Junior were wandering over from their game of horseshoes.

"Tani!" Lou said as he approached the table.  "Glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss it."

* * *

 

"Uncle Steve!" Charlie yelled, abandoning his sand castle and racing up toward the house. "Danno said I could ask if you would take me swimming!" The boy slammed into his uncle's legs, hugging him tight and looking up at him. "Please? Will you please take me swimming, Uncle Steve?"

"Sure, buddy," Steve smiled. "You good here?" he asked Callie.

"Of course," Callie said, rising on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss, which he acquiesced to but then deepened. He finished by giving her another light peck on the lips and a wink, then turned his attention back to Charlie.  

Tani was a bit surprised by her boss' display of affection, but it didn't seem like anyone else was.   _Huh_ , she  thought.   _That must just be the way he is with her.  It doesn't seem to surprise anyone else._

"I'll race you to the ocean, Uncle Steve!" Charlie shouted as he took off toward the ocean. Steve laughed and pulled off his t-shirt, revealing tanned skin and hard abs. He gave Charlie a pretty good headstart before taking off after him.

Danny heard Callie sigh softly in appreciation. He snorted and rolled his eyes. "I heard that, Callie," he said. "I swear, you two are worse than teenagers."

Callie smirked. "Jealous, Danno? Because, let me tell you, he is  _so much better_ than  _anything_ I ever did as a teenager."

Tani and Junior grinned as Danny's mouth opened and closed multiple times before he finally clamped it shut, not knowing how to respond. Tani was liking Callie more and more.

* * *

Steve reached the water at the same time as Charlie, scooping him up and carrying him further in before dropping him gently with a splash. Charlie's squeals and giggles made everyone smile as they watched. Lou's kids and Grace moved closer to the pair. Steve was like a magnet. People—kids, teens, adults, everyone—wanted to be around him. Danny watched his partner play with the kids and smiled. Steve was tough—a Navy SEAL through and through—but he was nothing but a big softie for those he loved. Steve's heart was huge, and his compassion and empathy for others ran deep. The adults watched the group in the water splash and swim, the sound of laughter traveling up the beach.

"I don't understand," Renee said, shaking her head. "He always has so much more energy than you, Lou. What gives?"

Lou looked back at her. "Well, darlin', I'm going to go with size difference, work out schedule, and genetics, but I could be wrong."

"Don't forget work ethic," Danny said from where he was lying on a lounge chair, sipping his beer. "He doesn't know what it means to be lazy. No reason in the world for someone to run two miles and swim five every day."

"Actually, sir, I'm fairly certain it's run five and swim eight," Junior interjected. "At least it was the last time I was asked to join him. I couldn't keep his pace, especially swimming. I haven't been asked again."

Callie snorted. "That makes two of us."

"Bless him," Lou said, propping his feet up in a chair and leaning back. "He's missing out on the finer things in life.  Like sitting here with your feet up and watching someone else play with the kids."

Renee scoffed. "If missing out on the finer things in life let you have abs like that, it might just be worth it. Instead, the finer things in life have allowed your abs to be hidden for years."

"You wound me," Lou said, clutching his chest and feigning hurt. Then, "Hey! Are you looking at McGarrett's abs?"

Renee laughed but didn't deny her husband's accusation.

"Eh," Danny waved his hand lazily. "It's all overrated. The abs, the energy, the working out. Overrated."

"Hm," Callie said noncommittally from where she was lying on a towel in the sun. She was wearing a black bikini and aviator sunglasses with her hair tucked into a baseball cap.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Danny asked.

"What?" Callie asked.

"Your 'hm,' Cal," Danny replied. "You obviously had a thought."

"That I did." Callie was the picture of nonchalance, still lying perfectly still.

"So? Share."

"Nah."

Danny huffed loudly and Lou grinned at the others.  "McGarrett's girl can rile Williams up almost as good as McGarrett can."

"You know what? I don't even care. I don't even care what you were thinking. I don't want to know your opinion. Your opinion doesn't even matter anyway." He was on the edge of his chair then, arms flailing about. "And, just so you know, the stress consultant I hired asked about your sex life." Danny smiled smugly.

" _My_ sex life?" Callie asked, uninterested.

"Well, his, but you know.  _And he lied_." There was the smugness again.

Callie sighed. "Danny, I am afraid to ask how you know he lied. Or why you think he lied. Or why you're even thinking about this in the first place."

"I  _know_ he lied because it's just not true."

Callie snorted. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"I've been in relationships, Callie. I know."

Callie sat up then. "Danny, are you really a) having this conversation with me, and b) having this conversation with me in front of these people? Because Steve's going to kill you for both, you know. And have no doubt, I will tell him all about it. But if you really want to do this, I'm game. First, and you should know this by now, I do not have a shy bone in my body. Second,  _I have no doubt_ that I can wipe that smug look off your face in two seconds flat."

The others watched the exchange in amusement.

Danny straightened up. "Fine."

"Fine," Callie retorted. She turned to Tani with a smile. "Tani, I am normally not the girl who talks about things like this, but, you see, Danny here thinks he knows something that  _I guarantee he knows nothing about_ and I simply can't let this go unchallenged." She made a face at Danny, causing the group to laugh. "But you are our guest and if this makes you uncomfortable in the least, I will shut it down right now and wait to take my victory later."

Tani laughed. If anything, this was making her feel….accepted. Trusted. Normal. Part of the group. She felt like they were becoming a bit more human to her. Not to mention the fact that they were all adults and knew perfectly well what went on behind closed doors. "Oh, no. I can't miss this."

Callie pulled off her aviators, tossing them on the towel and leaning back on her palms casually, crossing her legs at her ankles in front of her. "Alright then, Danno. Let's hear it. What lie did Steve tell the stress consultant about our sex life?" She grinned at him cheekily, knowing this would be good.

"He said," Danny stopped, suddenly a little nervous about the conversation he was having with his partner's fiancee. "He said you had, uh,  _relations_  five times a week."

It took everything in Callie to school her features into a concerned, somber look. "Oh. Oh my. I see what you mean, Danny. That  _is_ a lie."

"See! Told you so! Told you I knew it couldn't be true—"

Callie looked at him innocently, but the rest of the group caught the humorous glint in her eye letting them know she was going in for the kill. They grinned at each other. "Oh, you're right. It's not true.  _It's way more than five_."

"I knew I was—wait. What?" Danny stopped short. " _What?"_

"I'd probably guess closer to ten, give or take, depending on the week. We don't really count, but I guess if you need us to start, we could. So, what day of the week would you like that report, Danno?" She smiled sweetly, then frowned. "Oh, but that's just different times of the day…not, say,  _rounds,_ if you will. Should I count those separately?  And, pray tell, what exactly counts as _relations_?" She blinked at him, tilting her head slightly.  "I would hate to give you incorrect data, Danno."

"He—you— _how_ ," Danny stammered.

Callie stood up then, replacing her sunglasses on her face. She leaned down and put her hand against Danny's cheek, patting lightly. "See Danno? That energy and all that working out? So,  _so_ not overrated."

With that, she turned on her heel and sashayed toward Steve and the ocean, smiling at the roars of laughter she heard behind her.

* * *

Tani shook her head and laughed as Callie walked off. "She's something else."

"Yeah, she is," Junior agreed, chuckling. "She's a lot of fun. Super nice."

"Do you spend a lot of time with them?"

"Well, I live here, so yeah, I do, I guess."

"She doesn't mind that you're living here?"

Junior shrugged. "She says it's great with her. It's a big house. She isn't here all the time either—her schedule is almost as crazy as his—and she still has her apartment too. They're not really living together." He shrugged again. "I think they both know I don't have anywhere else to go right now. They're two of the best people I know, Tani. They're both just awesome. They've both gone out of their way to make sure I have what I need, make sure I feel comfortable here…" He shook his head. "Way more than I deserve."

"Well, that's what McGarrett's good at, right? Giving us all way more than we deserve?"

* * *

"You tattled on me!" Danny said after receiving a thorough dressing down from Steve while they manned the grill.

"Told you I would," Callie said, grinning. "Who gets to be smug now, Danno?"

"Oh, shut up," Danny groused, swatting at Callie as she ran inside, giggling, to fix the sides to go with the steak.

* * *

"Hey," Tani poked her head in the kitchen. "Can I help in here?"

"I think I've got it handled, but I'd love the company," Callie said. "Steve and I did most of the prep this afternoon, so I'm just finishing up a couple of things."

"I've had fun being here today. Thank you for having me."

"Of course! I hope it hasn't been too much for you. The line between work and ohana gets blurred a lot with this group, but it works for them. I think it has always been that way."

"Yeah. The four of them were really close, weren't they?"

"They were, and still are. But you and Junior are a really good fit for the team…and for our ohana. Take it from someone who became a part of this kind of late, it's a little overwhelming. Everyone knows everything about everybody--sometimes _too_ much. There aren't many secrets, which can be a little unnerving at times. At the same time, though, that's kind of comforting, too. No pretenses, no images to keep up, just the ability to relax and be completely yourself. And if something happens, if something goes wrong, if you need help in any way—suddenly, there are  _so many_ people there."

"I wouldn't mind having that."

"That's good," Callie smiled. "Because I'm not sure they're going to give you a choice."

* * *

"Callie, this is fantastic," Renee gushed over dessert.

"It really is," Lou said, helping himself to seconds of the strawberry shortcake.

"Thanks!" Callie replied.

"She's pretty, smart, puts up with you, can cook like this, and never mind what I learned earlier?" Danny commented. "You should marry her tomorrow before she wises up, partner."

Steve smiled, leaning back in his chair and slinging an arm around the back of Callie's. "Tell me about it," he said good-naturedly.

"And you should buy a lottery ticket. Because you, my friend, have fantastic luck."

"I do," Steve said, giving Callie a short kiss.

"Have you set a date yet?" Renee asked. "You know, I directed Kono and Adam's. I'd be honored to help with yours, if you'd like."

"I'd love that, Renee. Thank you," Callie said earnestly. "And, no, we haven't set a date quite yet. Our schedules are…difficult, and a few things have to be coordinated with the Navy and the governor. We're both planning to take a considerable amount of time off. Lot's of moving parts to put together, you know?"

"I can imagine," Renee said, nodding. "With your careers, especially."

"What's a considerable amount of time?" Danny asked.  "Because this is the first time I'm hearing about that."

"Didn't know I had to clear things with you, Danno," Steve said.  

"You still didn't answer me."

"A month." Steve took a sip of his beer, watching Danny's face for the inevitable reaction that was coming.

"A month!  You're going to be gone for a _month_?!"

"Don't worry, Danny," Callie said teasingly.  "I'll make sure he calls.  You can even FaceTime some."

She turned back to Renee.  "It's fine though. I'm pretty sure he's not going to reneg the offer," Callie teased, bumping into Steve's shoulder. "And he already has everything planned."

"He does?" Lou said, arching his eyebrows. "Well, now. Where is Mr. Romantic sweeping you off to after you take his last name?"

"A gun range? Coronado? Backpacking in the jungle? A hundred mile trek across a deserted island?" Danny guessed.

Callie rolled her eyes at Danny. "You're hilarious, Danny. Italy."

" _Italy?"_ Danny said at the same time as Lou whistled and Renee and Tani squealed.

"Everything's all set. I just have to let them know when we're arriving," Steve said.

"Wow, boss," Tani said. "That's awesome."

"How long have you been wanting to go?" Renee asked Callie.

"Oh, no. This wasn't my idea. It was all him."

The group gaped.

"Have you ever been? It's gorgeous," Steve said, acting like this was the most natural conversation in the world. "Callie's never been."

"No, we've never been," Lou deadpanned. "And we're never gonna go. In case you didn't know, I'm a cop. I've always been a cop. Always gonna be a cop. And you don't pay me well enough to skip off to Italy at all,  _much less for a damn month!_ "

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Steve wrinkled his nose.

Danny liked to tease Steve about being cheap, and it was true that he was kind of frugal, but he'd been in charge of his own finances since an early age. He knew how to manage money, and he did it well. This was the part of Steve that was easy to forget about—his money. He worked hard. He had been single his entire Naval career, meaning that he lived on base and on the military's dime. He was a SEAL and had been deployed many times, so he'd collected hazard pay in addition to his regular officer's salary. Though it was through an unfortunate event, he'd inherited his house. He'd made a series of really smart investments through the years, had inherited money from Aunt Deb, and constantly bought and sold stock. In truth, he was much better off than any of the rest of them, even though he would never say anything. He knew it, and had no problem giving elaborate but practical gifts or financial help often. It had started with the nights at the hotel for Danny and Grace that very first weekend and had progressed since. "Anonymously" paying for a month of Samantha's college tuition and books for Lou, cheerleading camp for Grace when he knew it was going to be too tight for Danny to swing, the first three months of Jerry's rent to help him get back on his feet instead of ending up homeless, everything he was doing for Junior….and those were just a few examples. He was always doing something, it seemed.

"Where exactly are you planning to go?" Renee asked.

"Venice for a week, Rome for a week, then to the Amalfi Coast," Steve answered.

"Nice," Junior commented.

"Well, I for one am jealous," Renee said to Callie. "You might be just as lucky as Danny says Steve is."

"Oh, absolutely," Callie agreed, touching Steve's thigh under the table. "It definitely goes both ways."

* * *

"Hey," Grace said, joining the adults at the table. She wrapped her arms around Steve's neck from behind, leaning over and placing her chin on his shoulder.

"Hey. What're you up to?" he asked.

"Wondering if you have stuff for s'mores," she replied in a hopeful voice.

"Why would I have that?" he teased, making a face. "Those are the nastiest things…"

"First of all, no they're not. You just don't have good taste. And second, because I'm your favorite niece and you always have stuff for s'mores when you know I'll be here," she said sweetly.

"Hm. That so?" he said noncommittally.

"Uncle Steve!" She poked him in the ribs, succeeding in tickling him. He barked out a laugh, jerking away from her.

"Gah, Gracie!" Steve laughed. The rest of the group smiled as they watched the exchange between the girl and the commander. "In your cabinet." She knew where the items would be, but just wanted to make sure it was okay. She'd had her own kitchen cabinet at Steve's house since she was little.

She hugged him tight. "You're the best, Uncle Steve," she said. "And not just for the s'mores stuff." She kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too, Gracie."

Gracie skipped off to get the supplies in the kitchen.

Lou turned to Will. "You know, son, if you ever hurt that girl, her daddy will be the  _least_  of your concerns. That man," he nodded toward Steve, "is the one you need to be afraid of."

Will nodded warily. "Yes, sir. I know."

* * *

"I'll clean up," Tani told Callie and Steve. "Y'all have done more than enough."

"Don't worry about it. I'll get it," Steve said with a yawn. He had moved to one of the lounge chairs on the lanai. He stretched leisurely, his shirt riding up just enough to show his tanned abs. Tani thought she'd never seen her boss so relaxed.

"No, she's right," Renee said. "We've got this, Steve."

"Okay," Steve sighed, his eyes drifting closed.

Callie looked at him and smiled, then looked at the other two ladies and started gathering things from the table. "I'll help."

* * *

The kids gathered around the fire pit under Renee's watchful eye, making s'mores for everyone.

"Are you sure you don't want one, Uncle Steve?" Grace asked, delivering the chocolaty treats to the adults.

"Hm?" Steve mumbled, opening his eyes. "Ugh. No. Gross." His eyes closed.

Grace grinned at Callie as her uncle's breathing evened out again, but frowned when she noticed him shiver slightly. Before going back to the group on the beach, she ran into the house and grabbed a thin blanket, one she knew he wouldn't mind being outside. He was picky about things like that, order and cleanliness and the like. It was one of the things that made Steve  _Steve_ , and she loved him all the more for it.

Danny watched his daughter tenderly cover Steve with the blanket she'd returned with from the house. There was a time when his partner wouldn't have trusted anyone enough to let his guard down at all, much less fall asleep around them. Those days were long gone though, replaced by the easy comfort of ohana.

 _Huh,_ Danny thought with a smile.  _Everything changes._


End file.
